Just So You Know
by Samuel Ray Knight
Summary: songfic based on the jesse mccartney single, just so you know. enjoy


**Hey all, Akiro Knight here. I took a break from ninja swap to do this. And btw… I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR JUST SO YOU KNOW!!! SHEESH! n/e ways, enjoy.**

**Just So You Know **

Naruto sat in a tree of the forest, a guitar in his hands, his eyes reflecting his broken heart. Sakura had just insulted him again. This time she went as far as to say that he was never wanted and that he was just a bother to everyone. Even though she hadn't meant to say that, the damage was done. Then, as if to add salt to the fresh wound that was his heart, Sasuke actually asked her out. Naruto was crushed. Without hearing her answer, he jumped into the nearest tree and left.

He had picked up song writing as a way to relieve stress a little while ago. He had just finished one that was probably the best one he had ever written. It summed up perfectly the way he was feeling at this very moment. He was so low that the Kyuubi was feeling a little sorry for him.

"**Kit, you shouldn't take it too hard. If she is so blind that she can't see you for you, then who needs her!"**

He chuckled softly.

"Maybe you're right. She's probably having a good time with the teme anyway. I'll just be happy for her. That's all I can do now"

"**Not all, but it's a start."**

He took out the paper and prepared himself to start playing.

Meanwhile…

Sakura was frantic. She'd been looking everywhere for Naruto; he had just vanished. She just had to apologise for what she had said to him. She had even turned down Sasuke's date offer.

"**You really blew it with Sasuke. You know that right?" **her inner self said.

'I don't care! I had no right to say that to Naruto. He's always been there for me and that was how I thanked him. That's how I always thanked him, with curses and pain.'

"**So? What's so different about this time?"**

'All the other times, he just smiled that goofy grin and kept going. This time he let me see just how badly I had hurt him. The look that he gave me… it felt like my entire world had crashed all around me. I felt so bad. He always gives me kindness, and always give him pain. NO MORE!'

With that, she headed into the forest. A little ways in, the sounds of a guitar could be heard and a voice that sang as if its life was dependent on it. As she came closer, she recognised the voice.

Naruto.

She listened carefully to each word he sang.

I shouldn't love you  
but I want to,  
I just can turn away  
I shouldn't see you  
but I can't move  
can't look away

And I don't know  
How to be fine, when I'm not  
Cause I don't know  
How to make this feeling stop

This shook straight to the core. This was how he felt about her? She had been such a fool.

Just so you know  
this feelings taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tired my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta sat it all before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to, be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
and do you want me to have feelings  
and look the other way

And I don't know  
how to be fine, when I'm not  
Cause I don't know  
How to make this feeling stop 

Tears started down her face. She had really screwed up. She wasn't about to make that mistake again.

Just so you know  
this feelings taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tired my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killing me  
and I'm wondering why I waited so long  
Looking back I realized,  
it was always there to stand spoken  
and I'm waiting here  
been waiting here

'Yes, you have Naruto. But you won't have to wait anymore.'

Just so you know  
this feelings taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tired my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

As Naruto ended, Sakura came out of the shadows, her face tear-stained.

"Naruto?"

He stiffened. How could've she snuck up on him like that?

"I'm sorry."

He snorted. "Yeah, right."

She knew that was coming. She'd do the same thing.

"No, I really am sorry. I had no right to say that to you. You've always been there for me, and you've always tried to make me happy. I don't want that to change. I want you beside me always. The look you gave me, it broke my heart. It hurt worse than a rejection from Sasuke. I never want to feel that again. I'm so sorry." She broke down in tears and hugged him from behind. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me, but please try."

He smiled. "You sound like you love me. That's the way I feel about you. But you are with Sasuke now. You must be really happy."

"I'm not with him."

"HUH?"

"I turned him down. I really am starting to think that I love you, not him."

"I wasn't born yesterday Sakura."

She could take it no more. She turned his head and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away.

"Just so you know… I'm not lying to you. I love you Naruto."

There was a long silence.

"I love you too, Sakura."

He smiled genuinely and it made her heart stop.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Sing that song again for me. I really liked it."

"Just for you, Sakura-hime."

A/N: Ok… first oneshot done. Review please. Thanks y'all. The other story should be updated this weekend.


End file.
